


A Rose A Day

by mrsbertucci



Series: A Whirlwind Romance [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dementia, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Rose works at Henricks and meets an interesting man named James. Their story includes a coworker with a small obsession and a crazy ex-boyfriend. Will James sweep Rose off her feet and into the excitement of a life she'd never dared to dream about?
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: A Whirlwind Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058732
Comments: 133
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorRoseTennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRoseTennant/gifts).



> This story was prompted to me aaaaages ago by Caitlinhendo. Here you go! It's not complete but I do have a head start. Special thanks to TenRoseForeverandever... for being an amazing friend and beta. I say it all the time but you make me better! Love you!

James McCrimmon was _not_ having a good day. That morning, in his undergraduate chemistry lab, an extremely nervous first year student had spilled damn near a full jug of bleach on his favorite, brown pin-striped trousers. Normally that sort of incident would not be a big deal. He was no stranger to chemical spills. He’d just go home, dispose of the suit, and change to another (he had a plethora of them after all). However, all his suits were currently at the cleaners. Again, not something that _should_ have been a big deal. He didn’t normally need to wear a suit, but today he had a meeting with the grant committee to discuss funding for his graduate students’ upcoming research trip to Sweden and he needed to look his best.

It wasn’t as though his usual disheveled, absent-minded professor persona had never posed a problem. He just found appearing polished helped his chances. It gave him credibility. Especially when it came to trying to impress Mr. Copper, the stodgy, sanctimonious old git. Rumor had it that Mr. Copper was envious of James because he held two doctorates while Mr. Copper had never earned his, and that is why he harped on James so much.

Not much one to care what others thought, James didn’t give Mr. Copper’s attitude much merit. He was only going out of his way for his students’ benefit. This particular group had worked exceptionally hard, Bill Potts more than most, and he really wanted them to be able to go on this trip.

Desperate, James decided he could dash to Henrick’s on his lunch hour in search of a new suit. He knew he’d get some odd looks wearing his untucked oxford, skewed tie, and bleach-stained trousers in such a high-end store. But there was nothing for it. He just hoped he wouldn’t get kicked out before he could make his purchase.

Not wanting to risk getting caught in London lunchtime traffic, James had elected to take the bus instead of his car. Inevitably (because that was how his day was going) that had turned out to be a serious miscalculation. He’d managed to get on the bus with the _slowest_ driver who caught _all_ the red lights. Every. Single. One. 

After disembarking from the bus, he swerved along the crowded pavement towards Henrick’s, accidentally elbowing and shoving innocent pedestrians in his mad dash to the shop’s main door. He turned to throw a half-hearted apology over his shoulder a second before he collided with a solid, but soft mass.

“Watch it, young man!”

James steadied the elderly man he almost bowled over. “I’m sorry. So sorry. Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Yes, well, best see that you do. You never know who’ll you run into. Could be a crazy person!”

James resisted rolling his eyes. He didn’t need a lecture right at that moment. He _needed_ to get a new pair of trousers. He gave the cranky old man a nod. “Yes, sir. I’ll try to avoid the crazy people.”

Ignoring the man’s indignant huff, James entered the store. Elevator music echoed off the marble pillars and floors. Shoppers bustled about. _Why was it so crowded on a Thursday at lunch time?_

Making a bee line for the stairs, he took them two at a time, but skidded to a halt when he found he’d reached the _children’s_ clothing department.

“What the hell? The layout’s been rubbish for years and they decide to rearrange the store _today!_ ” James thought he must have looked like one of those crazy people the old man he’d run into had ranted about, with his disheveled appearance and talking aloud to no one.

He spun in a circle, searching for the men’s department. “Ah-ha!” There! Back right corner. Now, set in the right direction, he was a man on a mission. 

James was so deep in his own head he wasn’t watching where he was going and clipped the hand of a mannequin, taking the arm completely off.

“Shit!” He fumbled with the arm, barely managing to keep it in his grasp. Looking up at the mannequin itself, James was relieved to see it was still standing.

“Do you need some hel- OW!”

When James had spun to see who had spoken to him, he hadn’t expected them to be standing so close, and he really hadn’t expected to smack them in the head with a dismembered plastic arm.

The small, blonde bundle on the floor pressed her hand to her left temple. “Blimey! That hurt!”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you!” 

Eyes the color of a fine whiskey met his and all the chaotic thoughts racing through his brain screeched to a stop. Beautiful wasn’t a word he would use to describe the woman. Breathtaking? Angel in the flesh? He would have to conduct further research.

Right now, however, she was smirking at him. “Right ‘armless, you are.”

Grinning like a fool, he held the fake arm out to her. “Need a hand?”

They stared at each other for a beat before cracking up, laughing until tears blurred their vision. Once the worst of the laughter passed, James dropped the arm and bent down to grasp the woman’s elbows, helping her stand. 

The skin of her temple was swollen and red. He could see the hint of purple, telling him that bruising was imminent. “I’m so sorry. That’s going to leave a mark. Is there anything I can do for you, Miss…?”

“Rose.” She tenderly brushed her hair back. “And it’s alright. I’ve had worse.”

Her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said and, before James could make a comment, she plastered on a smile. “What brings you to Henrick’s today? You looked a bit lost. S’why I came over.”

“Ehm, I need a new pair of trousers. I had an accident.” James flushed all the way to his Chuck covered toes when Rose giggled. “N-n-not _that_ kind of accident. In my lab. I’m a professor, a-a-a-a doctor, I mean. Both! I’m both, yes.”

Why wouldn’t the ground swallow him up and end his miserable attempt at speech. He’d always been shy around women, but this was ridiculous!

“That supposed to sound impressive?” Rose smiled, pink tongue peeping from the corner of her mouth.

Any type of comeback was lost when he caught sight of her smile. His brain completely short-circuited. Oh, this was a dangerous woman… and he’d always been told ‘danger’ was his middle name.

Rose gestured towards the trousers. “Well, come on, _Doctor_. Let’s find you some new clothes.”

James trailed after Rose, pretty damn sure he would follow her anywhere. He believed himself to be a good judge of character and Rose… well, she had a smile that would light up the darkest soul. Bit of a dramatic thought for a frantic, mid-day shopping emergency, but it was the honest-to-gods truth.

“I’m assuming you want a pair of the brown pin-stripes?” She asked while perusing the rack of trousers.

He blinked from his Cupid-induced haze. “Uh, yeah. I mean yes, if possible.”

“Alright,” she drawled. Selecting a hanger, she passed over the clothing. “Here you are then.”

James checked the size before staring at the smirking shop girl. “That’s incredible. How did you know my size?”

Rose beamed at the compliment. “It’s my job. I’ve learned how to size up customers over the years.”

“You’ve been walking in front of me this whole time. When did you get a chance to figure out my size?” Rose’s cheeks turned the color of her namesake and James caught on. “You checked out my bum when you were on the ground, didn’t you?”

Cheeks burning brighter than ever, Rose tried to save face. “Well, I was only down there because _you_ knocked me down.” His smile grew and she rolled her eyes. “Shut up and give me the tag. I’ll ring you up while you change.”

James had a ridiculous grin plastered on his face the entire time he was putting his wardrobe back together. If he was reading Rose correctly, she was as interested in him as he was in her. Maybe he should ask for her number? He’d never felt this confident about asking a woman for her number, but something about Rose made him want to chase the stars.

But, when he strolled over to the register and saw a red rose sitting on the counter beside it, he felt his shoulders droop. Of course, she wasn’t available. She was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. It was all too good to be true.

He handed over his credit card, feigning nonchalance. “That’s a beautiful flower.” She smiled as she held up the rose. “From your boyfriend?” He had to ask because the thought of never seeing that smile again gutted him.

Rose giggled as she set the flower down. “Nope. No boyfriend.”

James’ left eyebrow arched as hope flared in his chest. “Husband?”

A blush flashed across her cheeks. “No.” She held up her hand to stop whatever he was about to say. “I’m not seein’ anyone.”

Relief washed through him. He would _definitely_ ask for her number now, but first he had to tease her. “So, you just carry around a single, red rose?”

She laughed and, fuck, he was smitten!

“Not at all! The chief electrician, Wilson’s his name, retired recently. An’ his wife’s name was Rose. She worked in the men’s department like I do. Well, everyday he would bring her a rose. I started working here a few years after she passed. Wilson started bringing me a rose not long after I was hired. To keep the tradition going, he said.”

James nodded, unsure if he should voice his opinion. He thought this man bringing Rose a rose sounded a bit creepy, but she seemed to think it was sweet, so he let it go.

As she finished up his transaction, she winced, and gingerly touched her bruised temple. He felt terrible.

“I am _so_ sorry about that. Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?” He implored.

She handed him the bag that now held his ruined trousers. “Yeah, you can stop worryin’. I’m fine.”

He glanced at his watch. _Shit! He needed to go!_ _Now or never._ “Alright. Would it be okay if I called to check on you later?”

Wordlessly, she pressed a button on the register and the receipt paper lengthened. She tore it off, still not saying a thing, and jotted something down on it. She extended her hand, holding the piece of paper to him. “I’m not allowed to have my phone on me while I’m working, but I get off at four.”

He took the paper and read her name and number, committing it to memory with his impressive mind. “Rose Tyler.” He loved the way those three syllables filled his mouth. “Brilliant! I’ll call you tonight.”

He turned away from the counter, trying to play it cool, but her shout had him spinning awkwardly around.

“Hey, Doctor! Got another name besides that?” 

He flushed in embarrassment. He hadn’t even introduced himself. He cleared his throat. “James. James McCrimmon.”

“James,” she repeated, and he rather liked the way his name sounded when she said it too. “Talk to you later.”

Dashing out of the store, once again looking like a certifiable loon, James was in a jubilant mood. He was ready to take on anything else that came his way. Even stodgy old Mr. Copper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first text and first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForeverandever, I bloody LOVE you! Best Beta Ever!! Y'all go and check out her fics... she is amazing!

James pulled into his garage, outside the Thames docks, with a certain amount of (rather justified) satisfaction. His day had turned into nothing short of spectacular after his frantic midday rush to acquire a new suit.

He had gone into the grant meeting with unfailing doubt. He’d wowed the professors (well, except Mr. Copper) and won the majority. He locked the garage and pulled out his mobile. He grinned as the app he had designed specifically for his grad students lit up with the notifications of everyone celebrating their success.

They would all be going to Switzerland.

Excited as he was about the trip, James was glad it was still a few months out. He hoped he could use the extra time to get to know a certain shop girl first. He didn’t want to wait.

Speaking of said shop girl…

He pulled up the text app and searched for her name. He had typed it in his phone the second he’d gotten on the bus, not wanting to risk losing the piece of paper that held the precious digits.

[JM]: Hello. It’s James from the store. You know the one who hit you with a plastic arm? How are you?

He hit send, cringing at his ability to ramble even in text form. 

Approaching his ship, he smiled at the sight, already wondering what Rose would think of it. Most people thought it odd he lived on a boat… and that he called it a _ship_ when clearly it didn’t appear to be anything so grand. But they didn’t know what _he_ knew. Everyone just saw a sailboat, painted a dark shade of blue, sporting a small cabin. The sails, when raised, billowed in the wind showing off the brilliant coral color James had mixed himself. 

He had lucked out when a boat slot along the Thames opened up and he’d jumped at the opportunity. Usually, once people docked their boat in this location, they were there for life. Now, this was home.

He gracefully hopped over the guardrail just as his phone dinged with a text. Eagerly, he plopped down on the white cushioned seat behind the steering wheel and pulled out his phone.

[RT]: I don’t think I could ever forget the Doctor who maimed me at work ;)

James smiled, humming in delight at her teasing text. _Oh! Teasing text! I like that!_

[JM]: Oi! I did not maim you. Don’t you remember? I’m ‘armless!

The three little dots signifying she was typing popped up causing his heart to beat double time.

[RT]: Tell that to my poor bruised head :p

He knew she was still teasing him, but he couldn’t help the stab of guilt. He had hurt her and it killed him.

[JM]: I’m so sorry, Rose. How are you really?

Her response was almost immediate.

[RT]: I’m fine, Doctor.

[RT]: It’s a bit tender, but I’m fine. I promise. Stop apologizing!

Rose was honest in her text and that made James take her reassurance that she was fine seriously, that she wasn’t just trying to placate him.

[JM]: Ok, ok. I’ll stop apologizing.

[RT]: Good

James blew out a breath. He wanted to ask her to dinner but was unsure about doing it over text. Should he call her? Or see her in person? He was vacillating among his options when another text whooshed in.

[RT]: Tomorrow night’s quiz night down at the Game Station and me and a few friends are gonna go. Would you like to come?

He was speechless. _She_ had just asked _him_ out. Wait… was she? Was this a date or a just a get-together. She’d said other people would be there, but she seemed interested in him, _and_ she had given him her number. 

James must have taken too long to respond because Rose texted again.

[RT]: You don’t have to. I just thought you might like to come.

His fingers were flying over the screen before he had a chance to think.

[JM]: I’d love to come. What time?

[RT]: 8

[JM]: It’s a date

He held his breath, wondering and hoping she would respond. The three dots bubbled up.

[RT]: Yes it is, Doctor. Can’t wait. See you then. Good night!

“Good night, Rose Tyler,” he said as he typed the words. He hit send and got up, unlocking the cabin door with an absolutely _ridiculous_ smile on his face.

**********

Rose surreptitiously glanced at the front door to the Game Station, chewing on her thumbnail and bouncing her knee. _What if James didn’t show?_

He had seemed interested, _very_ interested. Just as she snuck another look at the door, her best mate set a beer in front of her.

“Why don’t you go wait outside for ‘im?”

So much for being surreptitious... She glared at Mickey Smith in an attempt to cover her insecurity and embarrassment at being caught. “Stuff it, Micks.”

In true fashion, Mickey saw right through Rose. “Listen, babe, from what you told me, this bloke seems legit. Stop worryin’, yeah?”

Rose sighed as she picked at the label of her bottle. “I know. ‘S just… this is the first time I’ve been interested in a man since Jimmy. It kinda scares me how much I was affected by ‘im.”

Mickey draped his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah. But, you know, sometimes the heart knows what’s right. Look at me and Martha. Dated two weeks an’ got married an’ here we are four years later, happier than ever.”

Rose smiled, thinking back to the last-minute trip to Gretna Green for Mickey and Martha’s wedding. Rose had stood for her best friend, relieved that her happiness for them had outweighed her jealousy. They had the relationship Rose had always dreamed of having one day.

Concentrating on peeling the label off in one piece, Rose spoke her worry. “That’s what I feel like I could have with James, but it was such a quick meetin.’ It’s scary, ‘specially after what happened with…” She trailed off, sighing in frustration. “And here I am years later, having all but sworn off men altogether, but this bloke shows up with a bang… There’s somethin’ there, Micks.” She slapped the label flat on the table and nudged Mickey with her shoulder. “You’re bein’ awfully calm about this. I thought you’d go into overprotective-brother-mode.”

Martha returned from the lady’s room and perched on the stool next to Rose. “The only reason he isn’t being obnoxious about the situation is because one, I told him not to… and two, just call it a gut feeling. And Maggie called, she had to close out her department so she’s going to be a little late.”

“Rose!”

A call of her name had her spinning on her seat. James was there, standing in the doorway waving his hand above his head as if she wouldn’t have been able to find him. He was smiling like a loon and she knew her answering smile was just as silly.

“Oh, yeah, they got it bad,” Mickey mumbled. Rose elbowed him lightly in the gut as he took a swig of beer. Martha cackled with glee when the motion caused him to spill it down the front of his shirt.

“James! Hi!” Rose slid off her stool as James approached, immediately throwing her arms around his neck in greeting. She was just cursing her impulsive action when he squeezed her around the middle, lifting her off the ground.

When he set her back down, he grabbed her hands in his, taking her in. She blushed under his gaze, but took advantage of the moment to get her own appraisal in. He was dressed in tan skinny jeans that left little to the imagination and a white button-down. His red Chucks made her smile.

“You look stunning,” James gushed, squeezing her hands.

Rose tucked her chin to her shoulder, smiling shyly. She had worn her red halter top with her best bum-enhancing jeans hoping for this exact response. “Thanks.”

She nearly melted into a puddle when he ran his fingers over her still-bruised temple. “Does it hurt much?”

Rose could almost pretend his question was a soft whisper, not a half-shouted one in a pub. She felt as if they were the only two people in the world, in their own bubble. _Does he feel it too?_

“Only time I notice it s’when I look in a mirror.” 

“Good.” James’ eyes dropped to her lips and she just knew he was going to kiss her, but…

Mickey cleared his throat, quite loudly, to be heard over the noise of the pub, bringing them back to the present. Rose whipped around to face Micks, ready to ask him what the hell he was playing at when he could see James was about to kiss her, totally missing the affection James watched her with.

Her best mate looked from Rose to James then back to Rose with raised eyebrows, silently requesting an introduction.

Pulling on James’ hand, she turned to Mickey and Martha and gave her friends a contrite smile. “James, this is my best mate, Mickey Smith, and his wife, Martha.”

James refused to let go of Rose’s hand, which he was holding in both of his own, so he nodded to the couple. “Very nice to meet you. James McCrimmon.”

“Hang on. I know that name.” Mickey’s eyes bugged out. “Wait a minute! You’re James McCrimmon! _The_ James McCrimmon who invented the Kasterborous Processor, yeah?”

Rose watched intently as a blush spread across James’ cheeks. How did Mickey know who James was? And what did he invent? The kasterbono… burrow processor?

“Yep!” James popped his p, looking adorably embarrassed. “I’m surprised you know about that. Not many people do.”

Martha set her menu down, ready and willing to brag on her husband. “Yeah, well, not many people own _the top_ security firm in London.” Mickey puffed out his chest with obvious pride.

It was James’ turn to fanboy out. “You own Bad Wolf Corporation!” He slapped his forehead. “Of course, Mickey is short for Michael! Molto bene! This is brilliant!” James leaned forward, his face the perfect picture of serious intent. “I’ve always wondered… why Bad Wolf?”

Rose tensed at the question, knowing that her past was the reason for the name, and she wasn’t ready for James to know about that. If she _ever_ wanted him to know... But Mickey handled the question with ease.

“I named it after someone who I admire for their strength and bravery, and for the simple fact that this person can be bloody scary!”

Rose laughed, remembering the night she had earned the nickname. Jimmy Stone, her ex, had beaten her down, literally and figuratively. It had been the night she’d reached her limit and had fought back. After all the drama, Mickey referring to her as the big, bad wolf was a light-hearted moment that she hadn’t known she had needed.

A loud cheer from a crowd near the wall of televisions drew the foursome’s attention, bringing them back to reality. A waitress chose that moment to come and take their orders, starting with Martha. Rose chanced a glance at James and was pleasantly surprised to see him already staring at her.

She leaned into his arm. “Hello.”

James leaned back, slightly jostling her causing her to giggle. “Hello.” He ducked down to whisper in her ear. “Why do I get the feeling that not Martha, but _you_ are the Bad Wolf?”

Rose’s smile dropped and she looked down at her lap. A light touch to her chin had her raising her eyes back to his. “Hey, it’s alright, Rose. You don’t have to tell me anything. It just seems like I’m not the only person who admires you.”

She gave him a tongue-touched grin, pleased beyond belief with his kind words. Overwhelmed with her growing passion for this man, she decided to tease. “You barely know me, _Doctor_.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think I know enough about you. I am an _excellent_ judge of character, Rose Tyler, and I can tell you that just from our brief interactions you are incredibly kind and positively _radiant_. I can see in your eyes a wealth of knowledge and experience and, in your smile, I see a woman who brings joy to anyone who is lucky enough to be in your presence.”

A tear trailed down her cheek. James’ declaration had made her realize that she wanted to be seen and cherished. She wanted to be loved.

“An’ wha’ll ya have, hon?”

The brash voice of the waitress popped the bubble that, once again, Rose had found herself in with James. Before focusing on ordering, Rose cupped James’ cheek and pulled him down for a simple, but toe-tingling kiss. 

Rose had never before ordered a basket of chips feeling as deliriously happy as she did that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! There's a brief mention of suicide, but that's all for the angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForeverandever has helped me stay sane and is just the best human being on the planet. I love her!

“You. Are. Bloody. Amazin’!” Rose half-laughed, half-shouted as she dragged James out the door of the pub. “We haven’t been able to beat the Electronic Department since that twat, Adam, got hired. It’s always close. Mickey’s tech knowledge is impressive, but you gave us that extra oomph!”

James laughed as he pulled back on Rose’s hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. He wanted to feel her pressed against him. Air molecules couldn’t have gotten in between them during the pub quiz, and he didn’t want to give them a chance now.

“I can’t take all the credit. Your pop culture skills are off the chart! I didn’t know half the stuff you answered. And Martha!”

“Yeah, she’s brilliant. Did I tell you she’s only workin’ at Henrick’s while she’s in medical school?”

James leaned them against the bus shelter and smiled down at the woman tucked to his side. Rose had a habit of talking about other people’s accomplishments; choosing to focus on them instead of being in the spotlight herself. He found it to be an admirable trait, but he wanted to know more about her: Rose Tyler.

“You did mention that.” He bent at the knees, making whispering into her ear a tad bit easier. “But I’m not interested in Martha.”

A shiver worked its way down Rose’s body, filling James with pride at being able to affect her with just his voice. She met his gaze, a soft look framed by her long lashes.

“Yeah? Who _are_ you interested in?”

Her question, while shy, was presented to him with the sexiest mouth possible and he had no choice… he had to taste her. Dipping down until their lips were a breath apart, he answered.

“You.”

Unlike the peck Rose had graced him with in the pub, this kiss set off a super nova within James. All night they had laughed, teased, and talked about anything and everything. Lingering touches set fire to his blood. And, oh, how he burned for her. 

Lips pressed and pulled; tongues touched in an intimate dance. Her hands twined into his hair and he moaned, tightening his arm around her waist. He used his other hand to cup her cheek, wanting to keep her there forever.

James was in awe of this woman. Between quizzes, she had asked him about his inventions and classes, and he’d answered, rambling to the point of him feeling the need to apologize for monopolizing the evening. But one look into her whisky brown eyes, and he had realized that she had been _actively_ listening and had appeared genuinely invested in the conversation. He had never felt so… understood and _wanted_ in his life. 

Rose wasn’t just putting up with him for his money which, unfortunately, had happened to him in the past. She hadn’t even known he was damn near a billionaire. And when she had found out, she hadn’t brought it up again. He had paid for their drinks and appetizers, wanting to treat his gorgeous date right, but she had insisted on leaving the tip. This was a woman who was used to taking care of herself and, fuck, did he admire her!

“Bend ‘er over the bench!”

The crude shout snapped James and Rose back to the present. Rose gave the group of boys a two-fingered salute making James chuckle. 

Rose raised an eyebrow. “What’s funny?”

“I am just in awe of you.” He captured her plump lower lip between his, hardening in his trousers when Rose whimpered. He needed to get control of himself; they were in public and Rose was too special for anything tawdry. He pulled back (not too far; he needed to be near her) and rested his forehead against hers. “Rose, I really want to invite you back to my place. I really, _really_ do, but I’m not just trying to get a leg over. I’m not. We have a connection, and I want to see where it goes.”

Rose cradled his face in her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I haven’t been with anyone in two years. I… I was hurt… badly. But you make me want to try again.”

James tugged her against his chest. “I’ll never hurt you, Rose. I _swear_ it.”

She raised her head, studying him intently. He stared into her eyes, willing her to believe him. He _needed_ her to. Whatever she was looking for, she must have seen it, because she gave him a soft smile.

“It’s crazy, yeah, what you make me feel. But I want this. I want you.”

James’ face lit up with his mega-watt grin. “Soooooo, what’s next? I’m not ready for the night to end.”

Rose ran her index finger over his bottom lip.“If you want, you can come back to mine an’ we can watch a film or somethin’. I’m not talkin’ about sex. I just wanna spend time with you, too.”

“Lead the way, Rose Tyler.”

**********

Rose unlocked the door to her small, two bedroom flat and ushered James inside. She fiddled with her hoop earring, knowing James wouldn’t judge her home, but still being embarrassed about how untidy it was.

Dropping her purse on the mail table, she cleared her throat. “Sorry ‘bout the mess. Wasn’t ‘spectin’ anyone.”

“There’s no mess. You wanna see a mess? Just wait until you see my lab.” James took his time exploring the bookshelf lined with books and DVDs. “You have brilliant taste, Rose! It’s like I’m looking at my own book collection.”

Rose sat on the arm of her couch, smirking at his assessment. “Brilliant, yeah? You’re so humble, _Doctor._ ”

James made a gleeful humming in the back of his throat as he grinned, and Rose vowed to get him to make that noise again tonight. He stopped in front of a picture hanging to the left of the shelf. Rose knew he was putting two and two together, that the blonde woman and ginger man hugging a five-year-old little girl was her family.

“Look how cute little Rose Tyler is.” He turned to face her, understanding in his brown eyes. “I notice there’s no other photos of them. When did they pass?”

Rose blew out a breath through pursed lips. “About six months after that was taken. Dad was hit by a car an’ my mum just couldn’t handle bein’ on her own with me. Killed herself. So, Mickey’s gran,” she gestured at the frame next to the one he had been looking at, “adopted me an’ she raised me an’ Micks both.”

Rose loved that particular picture of her, Mickey, and Rita Anne. It was taken at the church for the directory. She and Mickey had been dressed in their Sunday best, smiles wide, with Rita Anne gazing at the camera, proud of her little family.

James stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly at his shoes. “Earlier, when I got to the pub, I saw Mickey with you. I was immediately jealous. The two of you seemed so close.”

Rose shrugged. “He’s my family. What about you? Got anyone?”

She watched as he tugged at his ear, having an internal debate with himself. He looked back at the photos on the wall, took a deep breath, and turned to Rose. “I have a cousin and that’s it. No one else. They died, too.”

The heartache visible in his face called her to him. Fingers twined together, she smiled at him. “There’s me. I’ll be here with you. You wanna talk about it?”

James stroked a knuckle down her cheek. “Rose Tyler. I do want to talk with you about it and that’s a first. I _never_ talk about my family to _anyone_.” He rested his forehead against hers. “But not tonight. Is that alright?”

“Course it is. Why don’t you pick out a movie an’ I’ll get us some snacks.”

“Deal, but first,” he straightened to his full height, “where is your loo?”

“It’s the first door past the kitchen.”

“Right. I’ll meet you on the sofa in just a bit!”

**********

James washed his hands, humming ‘I Got You, Babe’. It had been a favorite of his mother, and she had often sung it to his father as she chased him around the house. His father only ran because he had jokingly said his love couldn’t carry a tune. 

James had always wanted the kind of relationship his parents had had, and refused to settle for anything less. His mother and father had been completely dedicated to one another and, even though they had several different hobbies, they’d found a way to enjoy them together. He knew in his gut that he could have that with Rose. He could be tinkering in his lab or on his ship and she would be right there with him, doing whatever her heart desired. He could see it, as if it had already happened and he was drawing on a memory.

He couldn’t wait to get back to her.

Exiting the loo, he started towards the living room when something in a room across the hall caught his eye. Knowing he probably shouldn’t snoop, he pushed the door the rest of the way open, jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. His heart dropped even farther as he took in the wedding dress draped over a mannequin. 

“James, you fall in?”

He turned, meeting Rose’s amused face and her smile fell.

She rushed over to him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She followed his gaze. “Oh.”

James found his voice. “Rose, why do you have a wedding dress?”

She surprised him by chuckling. Walking in, she turned on the light. “It’s not mine.”

He followed her into the room and took the end of one of the lace sleeves between his fingers. “If it’s not yours…”

Suddenly shy, Rose looked down as she played with her hoop earring. “I made it.”

“You _made_ it?” James stared incredulously at the tiny woman in front of him. “Rose, this is gorgeous!”

“Yeah?” She asked, letting go of her earring. He nodded emphatically. “Thanks. Sewing’s something I’ve always liked to do since Rita Anne taught me. I used to make all kinds of stuff, but wedding dresses are my favorite. But, making a few dresses here and there don’t pay the bills. That’s what Hendricks is for.”

James circled the dress, admiring all views. “You should be in magazines and doing this full time.”

She sighed wistfully. “It’s definitely one of my dreams.”

“One of them?”

She blushed the color of her namesake, then looked up at him with a cheeky grin.“You can’t expect me to give away _all_ my secrets on our first date.”

“Fair enough.”

She grabbed his hand, giving it a tug. “C’mon. I got us some nibbles and the movie queued up. I picked one out since you took so long.”

He released her hand in favor of placing both of his on her shoulders. “What movie are we watching?”

“You like The Muppet Movie?”

Whatever doubts James had had about rushing into things with Rose, evaporated on the spot.

**********

The DVD menu played in the background as Rose and James took turns tossing white cheddar cheese balls into each other’s mouths. _Attempting_ to throw the cheese balls in each other’s mouths was a better description, James mused as the one he’d just tossed bounced off Rose’s nose. It was four-thirty in the morning and they were both tired but enjoying each other’s company too much to call it a night.

They had snuggled as they watched The Muppet Movie, reciting lines and laughing out loud. He still wasn’t quite sure how they had gotten in the position they were currently in: leaning against opposite arms of the small couch with the bowl of cheese balls between them.

James had caught every single one so far, and was pleased to impress Rose with his dexterity, but the one she had just thrown was going a bit wide. Still wanting to impress, James lunged to catch the snack in his mouth but he over-compensated and found himself falling. He yelped as he tumbled from the couch, but when his head smacked against the coffee table, the yelp quickly turned into a curse.

“Oh my God, James!”

He was aware of Rose crawling over the scattered cheese balls to him, concern warring with amusement on her beautiful face.

“Are you alright? Lemme see.”

Rolling onto his back, he touched his head where he’d hit it. Feeling no wetness or knot, he opened his eyes, his breath catching as he saw Rose hovering over him. The air around them was charged.

James cupped her cheek. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Rose shook her head, careful not to dislodge his hand. “No, I don’t.”

“Me either.

Rose didn’t have a chance to respond because James was kissing her, deeply and passionately. Both were breathless when they separated. 

Their eyes met and they simultaneously broke out into peals of laughter, both giddy from the intense attraction flowing through them.

Rose wiped at the tears in her eyes. “Why do I feel like every day with you would be like this?”

The next words out of James’ mouth had never felt so mad or so right, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to. “Let’s find out. Marry me.”

Rose straightened her elbows so she could see his face clearly. “I’m sorry. Did you just propose to me?”

He pulled her down until she rested on his chest and lovingly tucked her hair behind her ears. “I did. You are everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner. Like I said, I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I believe in you. We’ve known each other for three days, but that’s plenty of time for me to know there’s no one in this universe better than you. You’re perfect. So, what do you say, Rose Tyler? Wanna get married?”

Rose studied his face, looking for any trace of James taking the piss, but she found nothing but sincerity in his chocolate brown eyes. “You’re serious?” He nodded. Rose huffed out a laugh. “This is _completely_ mental!”

James shrugged a shoulder. “Never said it wasn’t.”

She smiled, her tongue peeping from the corner. His favorite smile.

“Give me a week?”

He beamed. He would give her a week and show her what an amazing life they could have in those seven days.

“Alright, Rose Tyler. I’ll ask you again next Friday… Weeellll, it’s Saturday now, innit. I’ll ask you again next Saturday.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date! This chapter is the reason for the adult rating. A tiny bit of plot, but not much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForeverandever is fantastic and the most amazing beta! I added a sentence or two after so if they don't fit, it's my fault.

Rose was returning merchandise to the shelves, giddy over the commission she had just racked up, when Martha found her.

“Hey, Rose, you busy tonight? Me and Micks were going bowling. You and James wanna join?”

“Can’t. Derrick called out, his sister went into labor, so ‘m gonna close tonight.”

“Damn, that’s too bad.” Martha trailed behind Rose as she returned to her register. Leaning against the counter, Martha began stacking the expensive gourmet chocolate bars the store sold. “How are things with James? Mickey really liked him.”

Rose knew she had the most ridiculous smile on her face, but she honestly couldn’t help it. Since their date Friday night that had lasted into Saturday morning, they hadn’t seen each other again, but had talked non-stop, whether by texting or calling. The more she got to know about James, the more she wanted to accept his proposal.

“Things are great. He’s actually meeting me after work. We’re gonna eat dinner at my place and watch a film or somethin’.”

Martha adopted a coy grin. “Is that all?”

Rose laughed as she threw a clearance tag at Martha. “Martha, it’s only our second date!”

In her mind, Rose was having a completely different conversation. She had implied to Martha that sleeping with James on their second date was not an option, but it was _absolutely_ an option. If she was seriously considering marrying James so soon, she’d have to test the waters. Compatibility was nice, attraction was great, but if the physical intimacy wasn’t there…

Not that Rose predicted them to have an issue. The amount of passion in just his kisses sold her on that. No, they wouldn’t have a problem. If she wanted to be honest with herself (which she didn’t), she just wanted to get her hands on that delectable bum of his.

“Heads up. Here comes Wilson with your rose.”

Rose glanced to the entrance of her department and, sure enough, Wilson, the former head electrician, walked towards them, tweed cap in one hand, a rose in the other.

“Hello, ladies! What has you two giggling like schoolgirls, eh?”

Rose came from behind her counter to accept the flower and the kiss Wilson pressed to her cheek. “Just gossipin’. How’re you doin’?”

“Oh, just fine. I just wanted to bring you your rose before heading to the market.”

Rose smiled affectionately at the old man. “Thanks, Wilson. Enjoy your day.”

Wilson took in the men’s department as he spoke. “I can’t believe they changed this place that much, Rosie.” He shrugged and didn’t notice Rose frown when he called her by his wife’s nickname. “Oh, well. Enjoy your day, love, and don’t forget we’re having dinner with my mother tonight.”

Rose glanced at a perplexed Martha and let out a nervous chuckle, unsure of what was happening or what to say. “Dinner with your mother? What are you talkin’ about?”

Wilson blinked, coming back to reality. “Huh? Must have zoned out for a bit there. Anyway, you two ladies stay out of trouble.” With a double tap to the counter, the older man strolled out of the department.

Martha picked the rose from Rose’s hand. “That was weird, right?”

Wide-eyed, Rose faced her friend. “Totally weird! S’like he flashed back and actually thought I was his wife!”

Always keen to diagnose someone, Martha mused, “I wonder if he has a history of dementia in his family.”

Sighing, Rose took her flower back. “I don’t want to think about that.” She thought of Wilson like a grandfather and it was troubling to think that he might be ill.

Promising herself to keep herself alert for any other signs that the man might be suffering from dementia, she and Martha returned to their responsibilities, putting the odd interaction behind them.

**********

James leaned against his car, waiting for Rose to appear from the side door of Henricks. He couldn’t wait to see her smiling face.

Saturday morning was the last time he’d seen Rose. Sunday, he had gone to visit his cousin, Donna, and her granddad, Wilf. Being Donna’s mother’s father, Wilf wasn’t blood to James, but Wilf treated him like he was his own grandchild. James didn’t mind one bit.

Rose had had Monday off but had needed to work on her client’s wedding dress. Now, finally, tonight they were having dinner, but Rose had texted him earlier informing him she had to close. He’d really wanted to spend time with her, so he’d suggested some minor alterations to their plans.

His phone chimed.

RT: On my way out

JM: I’m waiting at the side door

James hadn’t mentioned anything to his two remaining family members about Rose. Weelll, he’d talked about her… gushed really, but he’d neglected to tell them that he’d proposed to her and planned on proposing again this coming Saturday. 

She was _the one_.

His head popped up when the heavy metal door clunked open, his face stretching into a wide smile at the sight of his Rose. Fuck, she was gorgeous! She gave him that tongue-touched smile and leapt into his open arms. He gave her a tight squeeze and lifted her off the ground.

“Oh, I’ve missed you, Rose Tyler!” James loosened his grip on her, his little minx maintaining full body contact as she slid to her feet.

Pulling him down with a hand on the back of his neck, Rose pressed her full lips to his, causing all of his blood to rush south. “I missed you. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.” He popped his ‘p’, knowing that it made Rose smile and opened the passenger side door for her. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of getting us Greek take-out.”

She slid into the car, setting her handbag on the floorboard. “From Albasha?”

“The very one.” James gently closed her door and jogged over to his side.

“I love Albasha! Martha got me hooked on it.”

“Molto bene! Allons-y, Rose Tyler!”

Rose chuckled. “Italian _and_ French, and a lover of Greek food? Just when I think you couldn’t get any sexier, you prove me wrong.”

“Weelll…”

**********

Rose made her way back into the living room after washing off her make-up and slipping into some lounge pants and a camisole. She smiled at the sight before her.

James had been busy. He’d taken the blanket from the back of the couch and spread it out in front of the telly. The closed take-out containers had half a dozen red roses on top. He’d obtained a plastic Tupperware bowl, filled it with ice, and shoved a few bottles of water in it. Currently, he struggled with a small lighter, as he attempted to light one of her scented candles.

“That’s quite a set-up you have there.”

James preened and she fell a little harder for him. “I figured we could have a picnic. Would you like to join me?”

“I’d love to.” She sat lotus style across from him, eyeing the flowers. “Those for me?”

James nodded as he opened two bottles of water. “Yes. Roses for my Rose.”

Rose’s smile was so wide, she was sure her cheeks were going to pop. She gently lifted the flowers to her nose, inhaling their fragrant aroma.

“Thank you, James. They’re gorgeous.” She set them on top of the coffee table and accepted the water bottle he extended to her. “Wilson brought me a rose today.”

James began opening the take-out containers. “Doesn’t he do that everyday?”

“Yeah, but today… it was a bit weird.”

James stopped what he was doing and gave Rose his full attention. “How so?”

As she unwrapped the plastic utensils, she recounted Wilson’s visit. “It was so odd, yeah? I’m glad Martha was with me. Made me a little uncomfortable.”

He accepted the fork she held out. “You don’t think he’d do anything to you?”

“You mean to hurt me?” James nodded. “Nah, Wilson’s just a lonely old man. Enough about him though. What’d ya get us?”

“I got us an order of Mediterranean hummus and some chicken shawarma.”

“Yum! I love their hummus but they never put enough olives for me.”

“I feel the same way.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a small, round container and popped off the lid. “Which is why I asked for more!”

“You’re the best!”

James made what Rose deemed ‘the happy noise’ in the back of his throat. She was scooping up some jasmine rice when he asked, “What do you think about pears?”

She gave an unladylike snort. Her ex had loved pear-flavored vodka and it had soured her on the fruit. “You come anywhere near me or my flat with pear _anything,_ I’m stickin’ a fork in you, ‘cuz you’re done.”

James knocked the fork from her hand when he lunged for her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their momentum had her on her back with James lying deliciously on top of her. She opened her mouth, moaning, and he took that as the invitation it was and thrust his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her.

Rose opened her legs, urging James to settle intimately against her. She ran her fingers through his chestnut strands, lightly scratching his scalp, enjoying how he hardened further against her core.

James held himself up with one arm as he used his other to lightly trail his fingertips down Rose’s neck and collarbone. She fought down a giggle at the ticklish touch but couldn’t stop her whimper when his hand enveloped her breast.

“Alright?” James whispered against her lips. She’d noticed he seemed to like to talk to her when they kissed, checking in with her, and Rose reveled in it.

“God, yes!” Her breath caught as he ran a thumb over her nipple. “Do that again.”

“I’ll do you one better.” He ran his hand up to her shoulder and Rose couldn’t get enough of his long fingers caressing her skin. Tugging on her camisole strap, he freed the breast he’d been fondling and lowered his head to take her hardened nub between his lips.

“That’s good, is it?” He hummed around her nipple, the vibrations shooting waves of desire straight to her core.

“Fuck!” Rose arched her back as he suckled, clawing her nails into his shoulders. She needed to feel his skin. “James. James! Shirt off. Now.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Rising up to his knees, he began to unbutton his blue oxford. Rose watched, entranced by the dark, lustful look in his eyes. Blimey, he was beautiful. 

Remembering how his mouth felt on her, she pulled off her camisole, pleased to see him falter in his undressing to gape at her chest. She knew how to get him back to it. She reached up to unfasten his trousers and, as predicted, he resumed his task.

He got his shirt and vest off just as she was unzipping his trousers. Rose’s stomach clenched when he placed his hands over hers, stilling their motion. Did he not want her?

He fixed her with his molten gaze. “Are you sure? I want you more than anything, but not if you’re not ready...”

Rose freed her hands, sliding her fingers into the waistband of his pants, and slowly slid his pants and trousers down in one go. She licked her lips at the appearance of his rock-hard cock. When she met his eyes, he was damn near panting.

“I’ve never been more sure. Being with you feels so right.”

Leaning down, James kissed her, bringing tears to her eyes. Never had Rose felt more cherished and she actually whined when he sat up once again.

He chuckled. “I think this would move along quicker if we finished getting undressed.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

James took care of his clothes as Rose raised her hips to remove hers.

They fell together, tongues twining, hands caressing. James grunted as he ran his erection through Rose’s drenched folds.

“Please, James. In. I need you in me.”

It had been a long time since Rose had been sexually active, so she expected a bit of discomfort when James pushed in, but she felt nothing but pleasure. He stretched and filled her perfectly, like he was made for her and she for him.

Once he was as far in as he could be, Rose wrapped her legs around his thighs, just below his delicious bum. 

It was that moment, feeling him inside her, looking into his eyes that she knew this was where she was supposed to be… with James McCrimmon. A single tear ran down into her hair.

James was immediately alert. “Rose? What is it?”

She cupped his cheek and smiled. “You don’t have to wait ‘til Saturday to ask.”

His school-boy grin, her favorite, threatened to break over his face, and Rose was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

At first, James moved achingly slowly, but much to Rose’s delight, was unable to restrain his pace for long. She basked in the feel of him driving into her, meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out at the sensations wreaking havoc in her body.

“James!” His name was a sob from her lips when she came, trembling around him. She continued to hold tight to him as he moved between her legs, eventually finding his release inside her.

Pressing his forehead to hers, they both worked to calm their breathing, trading soft pecks.

When Rose was finally able to speak without panting, she asked the first thing that popped into her mind.

“So, I take it you don’t like pears?”

Rose was pretty certain James’ bellows of laughter disturbed the neighbors far more than their carnal activities had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the heaviest one and it was requested by the person who prompted the fic. TW: domestic violence and hospital visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForeverandever is THE MOST FANTASTIC beta ever! Go check out her fics. She is absolutely brilliant!

“Do you still have the pinstripes you were wearing the day we met?” Rose asked James, her mobile tucked under her chin as she straightened out her department.

The store was closed, but a few people were working quickly to tidy up and count their tills. Rose had already counted and brought down the deposit. Now she spoke to James as she cleaned.

“I do. Why do you ask?”

Rose smiled as she listened to him packing up his lab. Soon he would be on his way to pick her up, and tonight, well tonight they were spending the night at _his_ place.

“Why do you need to know?” She teased.

“My fiancée wants a pair of my old ruined trousers and I can’t ask why?”

Rose internally squeed when he said fiancée. After they had made love for the first time last night, they had sat around her coffee table, he in his pants and she in his oxford. He had told her that he needed to get her a ring. She’d told him he didn’t need to but if he absolutely insisted, she’d love one.

He had absolutely insisted.

“Can my fiancé just accept that it might be a surprise?”

James sighed in mock frustration. “I _guess_.” Rose heard the smile in his voice. “Are you almost done, my second heart?”

Rose smiled at the new endearment James had started using as of last night. She’d been doing that a lot lately… smiling like a fool. Martha had told Rose her face was going to crack.

“Yep!” She popped her p. “I’m gonna go to the coffee shop around the corner. I definitely need some caffeine. Pick me up there?”

“Only if you get me a slice of their banana bread.”

“Deal.”

**********

“Thanks, Mo!” Rose called as she stuffed her wrapped parcel into her handbag. The proprietor of her favorite coffee shop had given Rose an entire loaf of the banana bread that hadn’t sold, explaining that she’d accidentally made too much and hadn’t wanted it to go to waste. Rose was happy to accept it, knowing James would go nuts over it (pun very well intended, thank you very much).

Blowing over the surface of her hot tea, Rose walked to the corner where James would hopefully be waiting. She was a bit chilly and couldn’t wait to be warmed up by his hugs and kisses. She was also quite thrilled to be going to his flat. Well, she assumed it was a flat, he’d been cryptic about his home.

Rose was a bit disappointed to see that James hadn’t arrived yet, but fear rapidly overpowered her disappointment as a hand crushed her right bicep and yanked. She didn’t even have time to look at the culprit as she was whipped around and slammed into the nearest wall.

She hollered out in pain when she felt her left shoulder pop out of its socket but was unwilling to let the agony of her injury stop her from defending herself, throwing her tea as she turned.

“FUCK!”

It took Rose every conscious effort to breathe, but she nearly stopped when she recognized the voice swearing at her.

“Jimmy!” Her ex-boyfriend was frantically wiping the scalding beverage from his face and neck. She leaned back against the wall. Between the pain and her absolute shock, she was not fully capable of standing upright.

“Ya burned me, ya fuckin’ cunt!”

Rose’s wits returned the second she’d heard his whine. He had the audacity to sound surprised.

“Well, you knocked my shoulder out of socket… _again!_ ” She groaned as she pushed off the wall. “Cry me a river, Jimmy. No, better yet, piss off! I don’t know how you managed to get released from prison, but you better stay away from me before you get sent back.”

Fear pulsed in her body, despite her brave words, and she turned to run back to the coffee shop. She hadn’t gotten far when blinding pain shot through her arm and shoulder as she was wrenched back. Screaming, her vision whited out and her ears rang as she hit the ground. Tears flowed unheeded down her face as she cradled her left arm and fought to to sit up, but a kick to her hip stopped her.

“Not so high and mighty now. Slag. Wot didja idiot brother call ya? The big, bad wolf? More like a mangy mutt.” Jimmy knelt down in front of her and grasped her chin roughly, holding her head in place. “I just wanna talk wit ya.”

Anger flashed in her eyes. She had vowed, last time, that she’d go down fighting. She refused to go quietly. “Piss. _OFF!”_

Jimmy chuckled darkly as he stood. Just as he reached forward to grab her by the hair, Rose heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

“You heard her! Piss off!”

Rose blinked and Jimmy was groaning on the ground in front of her, barely conscious or coherent, blood running from his nose. She blinked again and James was brushing her hair out of her face. She sobbed in relief when he tenderly cupped her cheek.

“Rose! It’s alright. I’m here. How badly are you hurt? Can you stand?”

She leaned into his touch as sirens echoed in the night, getting closer. “Can we just stay here for a minute? My arm really hurts.”

James shifted to sit beside her, supporting her the best he could, and kissed her temple. “Of course we can.”

The ambulance pulled up at the same time as the police did and Rose frowned at the déjà vu she experienced at the sight. The only thing that kept her from plummeting into the memories of that awful time of her life was the man next to her. She leaned into his embrace, basking in his warmth and comfort, ready to put this whole ordeal behind them.

**********

Rose lay on the stretcher in the A & E, waiting for the doctor to come in and see her. Her arm hurt like hell and she just wanted it popped back in place. She closed her eyes, blocking the bright light that was making her headache worse.

Where was James? He’d gone out to get her some tea to replace the one she’d tossed at Jimmy earlier. It seemed like he’d been gone hours and she really wanted him with her when the doctor reset her shoulder. She’d no sooner finished making her silent wish, when he appeared around the doorway, holding a steaming styrofoam cup of tea.

She smiled at him, so grateful for his presence, not only here at the hospital, but when Jimmy had attacked her. As much as she had and would have continued to fight back, she wouldn’t have lasted much longer with her arm in the condition it was in.

He had saved her life.

Rose knew she had some explaining to do. She had wanted to tell him all about her life with Jimmy at some point, but she hadn’t wanted it to go down this way… baptism by fire.

James tried to return her smile, but he couldn’t manage more than a grimace.

“What’s wrong? Your hand hurtin’?” Rose was concerned James had broken his hand when he’d hit Jimmy, but he’d denied any serious trauma.

James shook his head and his failed smile turned into a fond grin. “Rose Tyler. Here you are in a hospital bed with a dislocated shoulder and you’re worried about me.” He crossed the room, set the cup on the bedside table, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “My hand’s fine. I’m not concerned about it. Still no sign of the doctor?”

Rose shifted a bit and her sigh morphed into a groan as a wave of pain pulsed in her left arm. “Not yet.”

James reached for the call light. “Let me get the nurse. Maybe she can give you something for the pain.”

“NO!” Her shout startled both of them.

James recovered first, exasperated. “Why, Rose? You’re suffering!”

Her heart hurt to see him so upset because of her. Reaching out with her right hand to hold his, Rose struggled with how to begin to explain herself. “There’s so much… I don’t…” 

James, sensing her difficulty, helped her along. “Do you know the cretin that did this to you?”

“Yeah. My ex-boyfriend, Jimmy. Must’ve gotten out of prison recently. Said he just wanted to talk.” She huffed out a laugh devoid of any humor and nodded her head in the direction of her injured shoulder. “Thing is, _this_ is how Jimmy talks.”

James rubbed his thumb along her hand that he held. “He was the one who hurt you before.”

Rose nodded. “My last night with him… it was _bad_ bad. But I’d had enough an’ stood up to him. That’s when Micks gave me the nickname Bad Wolf.”

“My brave Rose.” He brushed the fringe from her forehead. “But why don’t you want to take anything for pain?”

Before she could respond, the door opened and a devastatingly handsome man in green scrubs knocked as he entered.

“Well, well, well. Long time, no see Ms. Tyler. If you missed me so much, you could’ve visited _without_ the dislocated shoulder.”

“Excuse me, but who are you?” James demanded. “Why haven’t we seen a doctor?”

Rose tugged on James’ hand to get his attention. “James, this is the doctor.”

“Doctor Jack Harkness at your service.” Dr. Harkness held out his hand. “And who might you be?”

James ignored the man’s hand. “I’m Doctor James McCrimmon. Rose’s fiancé.”

The medical doctor winked at Rose. “Fiancé? And a doctor? You did good, Rosie.” Turning to James, he took note of the man’s tense expression and said, “Sorry if my greeting seemed a bit unprofessional. I didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers there, but Rosie and I go way back.”

“Yes. Well. Dr. Harkness-”

“Please, call me Jack.”

James nodded. “Alright. Fine. But can we skip the small talk and help Rose? She’s in pain.”

Jack turned to Rose, the picture of a concerned, compassionate doctor. “Are you still refusing pain meds?” She nodded and Jack sighed. “It’s not the same, Rose. Please take the medicine.”

“No. Let’s just get this over with, yeah?”

Jack frowned, but acquiesced, helping her to sitting position. “How’d this happen? Did you fall again? Because it couldn’t have been your ex.”

Wincing, Rose reached out for James’ hand, knowing what was coming. “Oh, it was Jimmy alright. Fresh outta jail.” She smirked at Jack’s astonishment. “Was a complete surprise to me too. ‘M just lucky James showed up when he did.”

After arranging Rose how he needed her, Jack got into position and made eye contact with James. “I know you don’t like seeing her in pain so maybe you should step out.”

“I’m not going anywhere unless Rose wants me to.”

Rose’s heart melted at his devotion to her and squeezed his hand. “Stay.”

**********

James could still hear Rose’s cry ringing in his ears. Jack had maneuvered her shoulder back into its joint as smoothly as possible but was unable to spare her from the pain.

Helping to lie her back on the stretcher, James studied Rose. She was pale, the color having drained from her face at the pop of her joint, but pink was slowly starting to tint her cheeks. He kissed the furrow between her brows, wishing once again that she would take something for the pain.

“Alright, Rosie. You know the drill: ice, anti-inflammatories, and rest. I’ll go get started on your discharge paperwork.

Rose graced Jack with a tiny, exhausted smile. “Thanks, Jack.”

James may not have liked the emergency doctor at first, balking at the familiarity he’d shown toward _his_ Rose, but he couldn’t deny how good and gentle he was with her. “Yes, thank you, Jack.”

The door hadn’t even clicked shut and James was hovering over Rose, drying the tears that remained on her cheeks. “I wish I could have gone through that for you.”

Rose caught his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “Me too.”

James chuckled before a wince from Rose sobered his mood. “So, this isn’t the first time with your shoulder.”

Shaking her head, Rose laced their fingers. “The first time this happened, Jimmy pushed me down some stairs. After that, it happened easily. Too easily. James, the reason I won’t take pain medication is because Jimmy was hooked on drugs and when he ran out or needed some quick, he’d _make sure_ I hurt my shoulder. I’d come to the hospital and get a prescription and then he’d take it.”

Anger boiled in James’ blood. How could anyone ever think of hurting Rose Tyler? He tightened the hand that had broken the bastard’s nose, taking pleasure in the throbbing ache. He did wish he could have done more to Jimmy, but he’d been too anxious to get to Rose.

Even now, he shook his morbid train of thought, and paid attention to her.

“I know people here were thinkin’ that I was a druggie. I hated it because I had never taken a single drug in my life. The last night I was with Jimmy, I had come here because he had beat me pretty bad, but I wouldn’t take anythin’ for it. Then once after that, I’d dislocated it again as I tripped goin’ up the stairs to my flat. I didn’t take any meds either. Jack has reset my shoulder more than any other doctor here.”

Rose had been through so much. His precious girl. Well, he certainly wasn’t going to push her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. “Alright. No pain medicine. Over the counter meds are good, yeah?”

She nodded. “Can we go to your place now?”

James’ eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Of course! But… you still want to come?”

Frowning, Rose bit at her thumbnail. “Don’t you want me to?”

He beamed. “Oh, I’d love you to come. I just thought since you’re hurt…”

“Yes, but,” she playfully tugged on his arm, “I’ll have _my_ doctor to take care of me.”

“Always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy-fluff-fluff for us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some sci-fi elements. Some people have commented that they like how 'real' my story is, so I hope this doesn't upset anyone. And I don't own the rights to the song lyrics!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is my amazing beta! There aren't enough words to tell how wonderful she is!

After a quick stop at Rose’s flat to pick up some overnight essentials, James turned towards the docks along the Thames. Rose gazed wide-eyed at her surroundings, and her curiosity was definitely piqued when he pulled into a free-standing garage. _He couldn’t possibly live on a boat, could he?_

He shut off the engine and turned to Rose. He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck as he wordlessly opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

She offered him a fond smile. “What is it? Why’re you so nervous?”

James smiled back shyly. “You know me so well already.” He unbuckled, first his seatbelt then hers. “My home… it’s not… Weeell, you know that I’m a scientist and that I invent different technologies...”

It wasn’t quite a question, but Rose answered as if it was, hoping to reassure him. “Yeah.”

“Well, what if I told you I was able to create a formula that would make small things appear bigger on the inside?”

Rose wanted to ask him what the hell he was on about, but a jaw-cracking yawn stopped her.

“I’m sorry, Rose. Now that the initial rush of adrenaline from… well, earlier,”he rubbed the back of his neck again, “has left your system, you must be exhausted. Let’s get you settled in my… home. I’ll come around your side and help you out. It’ll be better to _show_ you what I’m talking about anyway, rather than me rattling on about it.”

His assistance out of the car wasn’t exactly _needed_ , but Rose wasn’t about to turn down a chance to snuggle against him and enjoy the feel of his arms supporting her as he led her out of the garage.

As they neared the docks, her suspicions of James living on a boat were confirmed. He directed her to a slip that housed a dark blue sailboat. It was gorgeous but seemed a bit small to be his home. On the side, written in white letters, was the word ‘TARDIS’.

“TARDIS?” Rose tried the word out, hoping she was pronouncing it right.

“Yeah, I made it up myself. It’s an acronym; means Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

“In Space?”

James pulled on his ear lobe, a sheepish expression on his face. “Yeah. Well, Time And Relative Dimensions In Sea doesn’t really fit the teeth, does it? Shall we?”

The first step on board made Rose’s stomach lurch as the boat dipped with the added weight. She had never been prone to motion sickness before and she hoped she wasn’t about to start.

James kept his arm securely around her waist as he led her down the few steps to the double doors. “Rose, welcome to my home.”

Rose watched with furrowed brows as he pushed open a set of doors that clearly said he should ‘pull’. But when they crossed the threshold, the lights clicked on, and the hand of her good arm flew to her mouth, stifling her gasp.

Rose knew she had stepped onto a boat, a _small_ sailboat at that, but what had her gaping in awe was not the interior of a small sailboat.

Spread before her was the open floor plan of an upscale house. Her eyes immediately landed on an off-white sectional on the left side of the impossible space. It looked terribly inviting and as fluffy as a marshmallow. Her body desperately wanted to go to it and lie down, but her mind and eyes couldn’t rest.

The hand covering her mouth lowered, but not much. She chewed on her thumbnail as she tried to absorb everything before her.

From the dark wood floors to the stainless-steel appliances in the kitchen, it was all there, right in front of her, and she couldn’t believe it. Maybe if she touched something, just to be sure she wasn’t hallucinating… Hesitantly, she stepped over to the wall that held the flat screen telly. The instant she forced her nail from the vice of her teeth and extended her arm, her hand trembled. She was actually scared to touch the wall.

_Stop it! James would_ never _bring you somewhere that wasn’t safe. Impossible, maybe… but never unsafe._

The instant her palm connected with the textured surface, warmth flowed like a wave up her arm and washed over her entire body. Gasping, she jerked her hand away, then, more confidently than before, placed it back against the wall.

A gentle hum soothed her, welcomed her, making her feel as if she belonged in this magnificent place. Once again, she took in her surroundings, feeling dwarfed by the vaulted ceiling. _How on earth is this possible? How was James able to invent this inconceivable realm?_

She looked back at said inventor and found him with his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his toes. But something was off...

“The boat’s not movin’. You’re bouncin’ an’ the boat’s not movin’.”

James stilled. “Ship.”

“What?”

“She’s a _ship_.”

Rose had to smile when he popped the p. This was all completely mental and she opened her mouth to say those exact words, but what came out was, “You got a loo on this… ship?”

James shook his head fondly and chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve got a loo. Come with me.”

She linked her fingers with his as he led her to the hallway, her bag in his other hand. As they strolled along, Rose noticed once again how solid the flooring felt. She was a bit distracted as she passed an unusual number of doors on the way to the loo, but she eventually managed to ask her question.

“How comes the bo-, sorry _ship_ , doesn’t move when we move around in here, but it did when I first stepped on board outside?” James stopped at a replica of the outer doors that signaled they’d reached the end of the hall, prompting another question. “And why do the doors say ‘pull’ when you clearly need to push them open?”

James beamed down at her and she could feel his glowing pride wash over her. “Excellent questions, Rose Tyler! The answer to the first is insulation and stabilizers which I can explain in greater detail once we’ve gotten you settled. And the answer to the second is… weeell, I’m a bit quirky.”

“That you are,” Rose agreed with a tongue-touched smile as she pushed the doors open.

*****

Rose climbed into James’ king size bed, wincing as she did so. Her shoulder was killing her and, hearing James’ sigh, she realized she wasn’t hiding it very well.

“I wish you would’ve taken something stronger for pain than paracetamol,” he grumbled as he sat down beside her.

“Yeah, well,” Rose grunted as she settled, “wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up faster.” She tried to remain stoic, but the absolute shock on James’ face set her off. She laughed until tears leaked from her eyes. “Your face!”

“ _Not_ funny, Rose! You’re hurting!” But with Rose’s continued mirth, he broke and laughed as well.

“Your expression was priceless! I love you.”

The laughter came to an abrupt halt. Rose’s face now mirrored how James’ had looked before. Had she really just said that out loud? 

“You love me?”

James’ soft smile melted her heart and she grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. “I do. I mean, I’ve had pretty strong feelings for you from the start. Strong enough I agreed to marry you on our first date, but after the past few days and tonight, I’m sure. I’m so very much in love with you James McCrimmon.”

James shot off the bed with a WHOOP, so he was standing on the bed. Flashing her a cheeky grin, he began jumping up and down on the mattress. Rose couldn’t help but giggle at his excitement. But despite the mattress being the most amazing and comfortable one she had ever lain on, it had its limits, and her giggles quickly turned to barely stifled groans and she winced in pain as she was jostled about.

Immediately contrite, he plopped down next to her. “I’m so sorry, love.” He fluttered his hands around her, searching her for any further injury. “The woman of my dreams told me she loved me. I just couldn’t contain myself.”

She cupped his cheek. “I understand, James. I’d be jumpin’ around, myself, if I was able.”

He turned his face and pressed a kiss to her palm. “I love you, Rose. And this calls for a celebration!” He leapt off the bed. “I know I have a bottle of champagne _somewhere._ ”

As James took off down the hall like a little kid, Rose quickly looked around for her handbag, remembering the surprise she had for him. Minutes later, he barged in with two glass flutes that looked like they’d cost more than her flat and a bottle of bubbly.

Rose watched with joy as her fiancé gracelessly tossed the flutes onto the bed and fumbled with the cork. They both ducked when the cork loudly popped off, shooting somewhere unknown into the depths of his bedroom.

James’ tongue touched the top of his lip as he concentrated on balancing the glasses in one hand and pouring the champagne, and Rose flushed at the sight of that magical tongue. By his smirk, James had noticed.

“Git,” she mumbled.

He kissed the tip of her nose. “ _Your_ git.” He held up his glass and she did the same. “To us! Rose Tyler and James McCrimmon, and our happily ever after.”

“Cheers,” they chorused and sipped.

“James, darling, I have a surprise for you. Can you grab my handbag please?”

The happy noise he made warmed her heart as he went in search of her bag. “Here you go. What did you get me?”

Rose gently held her champagne with the hand of her weak arm and dug in her bag with her stronger one. She pulled out her wrapped parcel and presented it to him. He looked like a kid at Christmas as he ripped of the brown paper wrapping revealing the full loaf from the coffee shop.

“Oh, banana bread! That’s brilliant!” A mega-watt grin was her thanks. “ _Now,_ it’s a proper celebration!”

*****

“I definitely shouldn’t‘ve had that fourth slice.” James moaned as he crawled into bed with Rose after clearing away the ingredients of their celebration.

“Told you so,” Rose’s sing-song reply made him giddy. How he loved this woman.

“Shut it, you,” he teased.

“Ooooooh, someone’s crabby when they’ve gluttoned themselves on banana bread.”

“ _No…_ ” He rolled on his left side, facing Rose. Since she could only lie on her right, he’d given up his side of the bed along with a joke about how he must really love her by doing so. But now, his jovial mood fell as he cursed his inability to put down the sweets. “I have something for you, and I wanted it to be special, but I just feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“Just give me my surprise tomorrow.”

“No, no. I’ll push through.” While he did feel a bit sick, it wasn’t enough to stop him making a big show of reaching behind him and plucking a small box off his nightstand. He set the object between them on the bed and studied Rose. She was so adorable when her brows furrowed in concentration.

He could tell the exact moment she realized what was resting in front of her. Her eyes widened and shot up to his. “Is this…?”

“It is.” He replied, showing off his dexterity by opening the box one handed. James’ heart sped up at Rose’s gasp, but he soldiered on. “I know you said you didn’t need a ring, but I want to give you everything. Do you like it?”

James chanced a peek at Rose when she didn’t respond and was rewarded by the sight before him: his beautiful Rose had tears in her eyes as she stared at the ring in awe. His chest puffed out proudly, ecstatic that she loved it.

“Let’s see how it fits.” Plucking the ring from its velvet cradle, he carefully slid it onto her left ring finger. It was the perfect size. “There’s some history behind this ring, if you’re interested.”

Rose nodded, too overcome with joy to speak.

“This silver band,” he ran his index finger gently along the band, “belonged to my mother’s mother. Since my father had his own ring for my mother, my gran said I was to have this to one day give to my true love. That’s you, by the way.”

Rose giggled. “I’m so relieved.”

“Hush, you. Now, the diamond was given to me by the leader of a secluded tribe in the Amazon. I had helped repair several of their boats that had been damaged. I tried to refuse it, but he wouldn’t take it back. He said I had to take it, but didn’t have to keep it, and that if I chose to give it away, it had to go to someone with the same kind-hearted, generous spirit I possessed.”

“I don’t know what to say, James! And the fact that the diamond is cut into a rose is unbelievable.”

“Weeellll, it didn’t come like that. And the band didn’t have the vines etched into it either. I did that.”

“What?”

He smiled, brushing the fringe from her forehead. “I already had the diamond and band, but I wanted it to be unique… like us.”

“ _You_ did this?” James nodded. “This is _gorgeous,_ James. Everyday you surprise me. You designed and made this ring, in what, days? You are constantly testing new theories and technologies with your students. And, your ship, James! How did you do this?”

“Wanting to make small things bigger on the inside started when I was, oh, about eight. We lived in a one-bedroom house and that made things somewhat tight, as you can probably imagine. The bathroom was connected to the kitchen with no door. But that was our first house. Mum and Dad eventually got a a bigger one. But until then I wanted to do something to help. So! You see, I thought that if I could shrink certain molecules… I just saw your eyes glaze over. Are you spacing out on me? That’s rude, Rose Tyler!”

Laughing, Rose snuggled closer to James. “I’m so sorry! Really, I am. I just think I’ve reached my limit for the day. I do want to know. Honestly.”

“I’ll tell you, but not tonight. Because to tell you how I created Gallifreyan Spacing I’d have to tell you the story of when I tested it on a suitcase. A suitcase I then fell into and couldn’t get out of for a few hours.”

“No!” Rose had barely finished the exclamation when a yawn let James know exactly how tired his love was.

“Yes, but that’s a story for another day. Come on, love. Let’s get comfortable and get some sleep.”

After some failed maneuvering, James got out of bed as Rose scooted to the spot he had been occupying. This allowed him to not only get back to his side of the bed, but it also gave him the space to be her big spoon. This was where he wanted to be, holding Rose Tyler. Draping his arm over her waist, he pressed a kiss behind her ear, loving her sigh of contentment.

“James?” Rose whispered.

“Yes, my second heart?”

“Sing to me?”

He huffed in feigned protest. “You act like you’re injured or something,” he teased.

“Oi! Dislocated shoulder, here!”

James might have been concerned he had actually offended her if it hadn’t been for her quiet snuffles of laughter against her pillow.

He heaved another dramatic sigh. “Oh, alright. Fine.”

There was only one song he could think to sing to his Rose. It was a song he had always loved as a child and it had been the first record he’d ever bought.

“ _When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me speaking words of wisdom, let it be...”_

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Wilson's granddaughter and tell Mickey and Martha about the engagement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! My puppy ate through my MacBook charger cord and it took FOREVER for the replacement to come in. I only have one more chapter after this. I admit that I had more of a story line for Wilson but with everything that's going on, I just couldn't bring myself to write it. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is my amazing beta and if there is a mistake in here it is of my own doing!

A blaring foghorn sounded, causing Rose to jolt awake and moan in pain. Her shoulder was obviously sore, but she had completely forgotten about the kick she’d taken to the hip. She remembered now.

The bed shifted as James reached behind him and the foghorn stopped. “So sorry, love. I didn’t realize my alarm was still on.”

Rose snuggled back into his arms when he rolled back to her. “That was your alarm? It’s obnoxious.”

James chuckled. “It is, isn’t it? I don’t sleep much, never have, but when I do…”

“You crash,” Rose finished.

“Yep.” James pressed a light kiss to her shoulder. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore. My hip wasn’t botherin’ me last night, but it sure is now.”

James raised himself up on his elbow and peered over to better see her face. Rose turned slightly to meet him, wondering why his brow was furrowed.

“Your hip? What’s the matter with your hip?”

Rose studied him for a second in confusion. He was there in the hospital, why…? Then it dawned on her as she replayed last night over in her mind.

“ _Oh,_ Jack didn’t even look at my hip.” She rushed to continue before James had to ask again. “Jimmy kicked me when I was on the ground.”

James’ voice was quiet, “Show me.”

Rose could hear the simmering anger in his voice, but knew it was not directed at her. Never at her.

The oversized shirt she slept in had ridden up as they’d slept so she told James to pull back the covers.

“Oh, Rose.” James breathed softly as he ever so gently laid his large, warm palm over the bruise. 

The mark on her left hip was about the size of a grapefruit and dark purple. Honestly, she’d had worse in her time with Jimmy and it was a somewhat familiar pain.

“It’s more of an aggravatin’ hurt, if that makes any sense.” As she was speaking, James started running his fingers in slow circles over the bruise. “But keep doin’ that. It feels heavenly.” 

When James spoke, it was a whisper. “If there is _anything_ I can do to make it better for you, I’ll do whatever I can to make it happen. I meant it when I said I want to give you everything.”

Her heart soared at the words. Rose had never been the kind of girl to accept handouts or let anyone pay her way, but with James she knew that he wasn’t trying to undermine her or try to buy her love. He genuinely wanted to shower her with happiness.

Rose took his hand from her hip and drew it up to rest with hers between her breasts. “You know what you can do for me?”

James pressed kisses behind her ear. “Hmmm?”

“Drop me off at Hendricks on your way to work. I need to turn in the work excuse from Jack.” He hummed an affirmative. “And I’d also like to see if Mickey and Martha want to have dinner with us. We need to tell them about us.”

“Tell me the time and place and I’ll be there.”

*****

“Rose! What are you doing here and why are you limping?” Martha’s voice became higher and faster as she spoke.

Rose had dropped off her excuse at her manager’s office that gave her two weeks off. And because she knew Martha’s schedule by heart, she’d decided to head over to her department and ask her about dinner. But seeing her friend’s concern brought up all the emotions Rose had been battling with since seeing her ex.

She tried to play it cool by waving her hand in an attempt at nonchalance, but she choked up a bit. “Jimmy’s outta jail.”

Martha engulfed Rose in a hug. “Oh, hon. What did he do to you? And does James know?”

Rose removed herself from the embrace and gave Martha a small smile. “Yeah, James actually was the one who stopped him.”

“Good.” Ever the medical professional, Martha inquired about the injuries Rose had sustained.

“It wasn’t bad. A kick to the hip gave me one _hell_ of a bruise (that’s why I’m limpin’) and, of course, my shoulder.”

“Again?” Rose nodded. “Bastard. Have you told Micks?"

Rose fiddled with her earring. Telling Mickey about anything Jimmy had ever done had always caused her anxiety. She had always been so afraid of disappointing him. Since she was five years old, he’d been her big brother. Even though he was only six years older than her, since the beginning, he’d been her protector.

“I don’t want to.” Rose could see Martha was about to argue. She stopped her with a hand. “I know, alright! Look, James and I wanted to invite you both to dinner tonight.”

Martha sighed, obviously frustrated with Rose’s subject change, but decided to let it go. She definitely had to pick her battles when it came to her husband and his sister. “Yeah, we’re free.”

“Great! How about Sogo?” Rose suggested, hoping that going to one of Mickey’s favorite restaurant would put him in an amiable mood for when she broke the news to them: Jimmy’s return and her new fiancé.

Martha straightened the area around her register. “Micks was saying he wanted to go the other night. He’ll be—”

“Excuse me?”

Rose turned at the timid voice. A young woman with short, dark hair approached the counter.

“Hi. I’m looking for a woman who works in the men’s department. Her name is Rose.” She eyed Rose with a knowing smile. “My name is Caitlin, my granddad is Wilson.”

“Oh! How is Wilson? Nothing’s wrong, I hope.” Realizing she hadn’t introduced herself, she stuck out her hand in greeting. “I’m Rose. Your granddad brings me a rose every time I work.”

Caitlin smiled. “Yeah, he told me. And he was right… you do favor my grandmother. Isn’t it crazy how everyone seems to have a doppelgänger somewhere in the world?”

Rose’s worry for Wilson relaxed a smidge at Caitlin’s demeanor. She didn’t seem distraught. Maybe Wilson was okay.

“Anyway, I wanted to let you know he wont’ be coming by anymore. Grandad has dementia and it’s getting worse, so I’m bringing him to live with me in Leeds.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he was ill,” Rose lied. After the last incident with Wilson mistaking her for his dead wife, and with Martha’s suggested diagnosis of dementia, Rose had been able to recall some odd things Wilson had done that now made sense. However, she didn’t want to bring that up to Wilson’s granddaughter.

“He was doing real good with it, but he fell recently and the fall seems to have exacerbated it.” Caitlin sighed, seemingly lost in thought. Her reflection didn’t last long and she perked up a bit. “But Grandad is a force to be reckoned with. I’m looking forward to having him around. We’re leaving tomorrow, but he wanted me to come tell you bye and give you this.”

Caitlin pulled a single, red rose from her handbag. Rose was touched that Wilson had wanted her to know he would no longer come visit her. He hadn’t wanted to worry her. She would miss him but was happy he’d be with his family.

“Thank you, Caitlin.” As she always did, Rose inhaled the flower’s fragrance. “Please give Wilson my love and tell him I wish him the best.”

“Will do. Thanks for being so kind to him. Goodbye, Rose.”

Rose waved to Caitlin and waited until she was out of sight to face Martha, who had been a silent observer in the exchange. “Poor Wilson.”

“Now that he’s with family, he’ll be able to get the care he needs. Truth be told, he was starting to scare me. It was almost as if he thought you _were_ his wife.”

Rose contemplated Martha’s words. “I guess. I never saw him as a threat, but I can see how it could happen. But, fortunately, that’s not somethin’ I’ll have to worry about.”

Martha hummed her agreement. “So, Sogo at seven-thirty?”

It wasn’t until Rose was walking out of Henrick’s that she noticed Martha hadn’t said anything about her engagement ring.

*****

“Are you ready?” James asked his Second Heart as they stepped through the doors of the restaurant. She gripped his hand like it was the only thing tethering her to the planet.

Rose blew a breath from her full lips. “Yeah. It’s just…” She used her thumb to twist her brand-new ring around her finger. “I’m not scared to tell Mickey about us. I mean, he likes you, that says enough. I just don’t wanna tell him about Jimmy.”

James pecked her temple. He knew better than to offer to tell Mickey for her. His Rose was fiercely independent, but he could support her. “I’ll be with you every second of the evening. If you’re having trouble, I can help. Just say the word.”

“Thank you. Come on, let’s get a table. I’m starved. I didn’t think to ask: do you like sushi?”

He frowned. He couldn’t _stand_ sushi. “If they’re going to serve me fish, they could at least have the decency to cook the filthy stuff. _And_ it doesn’t even come with chips!”

Rose giggled. “Okay then. No pears or sushi.”

He was indignant. Now that he was up on his soapbox, it was difficult to get down. “Too right, you are. Do you eat sushi? With its snot-like texture?”

“James!” She laughed. “Stop talkin’ about snot!”

“It is what it is.” He grinned down at her. Making her laugh was one of his favorite things to do. He never wanted to see her upset if he could help it.

“To answer your question, I don’t eat sushi. Micks does. I get their chicken hibachi, extra veggies.”

“That sounds delicious.” James held up four fingers to the hostess. “What did I say on our first date? You have excellent taste.”

They got a table and had just ordered their drinks when Mickey and Martha arrived.

Mickey put his hand on Rose’s shoulder when he leaned down for a kiss causing her to hiss and pull away. “Rose?”

“Sorry, Micks.” Rose squeezed the hand he’d had on her shoulder. “Sit down, yeah? I’ve got some things to tell you.”

Mickey eyed her warily as he held Martha’s chair out for her to sit. The waiter retuned with a basket of hot towels and the drinks. After asking for Martha and Mickey’s drink order, he scurried away from the tense atmosphere.

James reached for Rose’s hand under the table, silently encouraging her, but apparently Mickey didn’t possess enough patience.

“What happened to your shoulder?” His tone was accusatory as his eyes cut to James. James scowled back at the man. He didn’t appreciate being made the villain in this and was just about to speak his mind when Rose beat him to it.

“Don’t you dare look at James that way! It wasn’t him. James _saved_ me from worse!”

“Saved you? From what? What the ‘ell happened, Rose!” Mickey’s shock would have been almost comical if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation. Once again, James was about to speak up, but Martha stopped him.

“Alright, you two. People are starting to stare. Mickey, calm down and listen to what Rose has to say. James, just let them work it out.”

The waiter chose the momentary silence that followed to deliver Martha and Mickey’s drinks. “I’ll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu.”

James smiled at the waiter and thanked him. He still held Rose’s hand but sat back, deciding to take Martha’s advice.

“Are you gonna listen now?” Rose asked Mickey with an impressive glare that made James shiver internally.

Mickey had the decency to look contrite. “Yeah.” He looked James dead in the eyes. “‘M sorry, James. Even just knowin’ you for a week, I know you’d never hurt Rose. I just…” He waved his hand in the open space before him, searching for the right words.

“You’re protective of her. I get it. Apology accepted and appreciated, mate.”

They nodded at one another in a silent vow to _both_ watch over Rose.

“Can I talk now?” Rose snarked. Both men acknowledged her with sheepish nods. “Alright, then. Jimmy got outta jail and paid me a visit.”

Mickey opened his mouth, clearly struggling for words, and snapped it closed again with an angry grunt in the back of his throat. He wiggled in his seat, looking as though he’d love nothing more than to get up and hunt down Rose’s ex-boyfriend. But, with a deep breath, he stilled himself.

James had to admire the restraint Mickey showed, because even at the mere mention of that piece of shit’s name, James was ready to explode, and that was even after having had the satisfaction of hitting the bastard.

Rose noticed and smirked. “He’s back in custody now. I’m sure he’s goin’ to be charged for some parole violation of some sort. Anyway, said he wanted to talk.” James lips quirked at Mickey’s snort. Obviously, he knew how Jimmy “talked”. “Course, he said that _after_ dislocating my shoulder. But I did manage to throw my scalding tea in his face, so there’s that.”

Mickey’s prideful smile beamed. “There she is… the Bad Wolf.”

Rose blushed. “Shut up, Micks.”James pulled Rose’s hand from under the table and pressed a kiss to the back. “She was glorious,” he sent her a proud smile, “screaming at him to piss off, even while she was down on the ground.”

Her blush deepened and James couldn’t resist pecking her on the reddest part of her cheek.

“Oi! Finish the story!” Mickey shrank back at the look from Rose and the smack to his arm from Martha. He added, “Please?”

Rose shrugged her good shoulder. “The only thing left to tell is James showed up and broke the wanker’s nose.”

Mickey clapped James on his arm. “Man, I _knew_ I liked you.”

James smiled at Mickey then chanced a glance at Rose. He let go of the anger he was still harboring about the Jimmy situation. Rose was smiling and all was right in his world.

He met his Second Heart’s eyes and, even after only knowing each other for less than two weeks, they could already read one another’s minds. It was as if they were telepathic. At Rose’s subtle nod, James held out his hand for her left one. Gingerly, she raised her arm and placed her hand in his, the restaurant’s light glinting off her diamond.

“Do you like me enough to call me your brother-in-law?”

James’ waited with bated breath, but the slow smile that spread across Mickey’s face filled him with hope. He would have married Rose without Mickey’s blessing, but he knew how important it was for Rose.

Mickey stood to walk the few feet needed to kneel in front of Rose. “My little sister is gettin’ married.”

Rose sobbed out a laugh. “I am. You’ll give me away?”

It was Mickey’s turn to cough out a sob. “Try an’ stop me.”

Rose pulled Mickey in for a one arm hug and James couldn’t stop the tear from running down his cheek. Martha was next to him in a second, embracing him. His new family.

Once everyone was back in their seats and had ordered, Martha held out her hand, insistent, “Let me see! I saw it today at Henrick’s, but I kept it to myself, since you didn’t bring it up... C’mon, then!”

Knowing Rose couldn’t stretch her arm that far because of her shoulder, he got to his feet. “Here, love. Switch seats so you can be closer.”

Once Martha had the ring in her sights, she gushed, “Oh, that is beautiful! You did good, James.”

James put his arm around Rose and waited until she met his gaze. Her tongue-touched smile pierced his heart, claiming him, once again, like Cupid’s arrow. “I’d say I did better than good. We’re gonna be… fantastic.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter! I have really enjoyed writing James and Rose and I will probably revisit them in the future! I have a hard time letting go! LOL
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, you make me a better writer and I am forever grateful to you! Love you!

“Hello, darling. Are you finished at work?” Rose asked James. She had him on speaker phone as she packed her suitcase.

“I am. All I have left to do is drop my notes and tests off at Professor Song’s office and I’m yours for the next two weeks.”

“And after our honeymoon, I really get to go to Switzerland with you and your grad students?”

“Of course! I may have to work with the students, but we can consider it a honeymoon two-point-oh.” The outside noise surrounding James’ movements became muted, telling Rose he was now in his car. Her heart started to beat faster, as it always did now when she knew she was going to see him.

She zipped up her hastily-made wedding dress in one of the garment bags she kept on hand for the dresses she made. She was proud of her unconventional dress and just hoped James liked it as well.

“I’m gonna have to find a book or somethin’ to read while you’re workin’.”

“Weeeelll, I do have a surprise for you that might help with the down time.”

It had been two days since the dinner with Mickey and Martha, two days since Rose and James had seen each other. Rose had spent that time finishing her latest bride’s dress while simultaneously making her own. James had been working to map out his classes for his teaching assistants for the two weeks he’d be away.

“A surprise? I thought we weren’t getting each other anythin’,” Rose whined playfully.

“I lied.”

She gasped in mock horror. “Oh, for shame, James McCrimmon. But I’ll forgive you since I got you a surprise too.”

He laughed. “I guess we’re both dirty liars. Just one more sign we’re perfect for each other.”

“I do believe you’re right. Guess what?”  
  
“What, my second heart?”

Rose surveyed her packed suitcase, make-up case, and garment bag, smiling as she did so. “I’m all packed and ready.”

“Molto bene. I’ll there soon.”

*****

“Alright,” James said as he closed the doors to his ship. He had set her suitcases to the side and now he stood in front of her. “Close your eyes and _no_ peeking!”

Rose’s bounced on her toes in excitement, much like James would do. She loved how they each had adopted some of the other’s little quirks, even after such a short time of knowing one another.

She closed her eyes and sensed James draw closer, and then… his lips brush lightly against hers.

“C’mon.” His large, warm hands enveloped hers, tugged gently, and off they went deeper into the magnificent ship. Slowly, but surely, Rose had been learning her way around the ship. So, when they turned left where the bedroom doors should have been, she furrowed her brows in confusion. “James, where…?”

Her question trailed off when she heard the click of a door opening and James came to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders. “Rose Tyler, open your eyes.”

Much as she had when she’d first step foot on this impossible ship, she gasped. Both hands flew to cover her mouth and her eyes, wide with shock, glittered with tears.

“Do you like it?” James whispered in her ear.

Rose took in the room, which she knew had not existed before, with awe. The space was at least half the size of her flat, with lavender walls that were lined with shelves and bins of fabrics, pearls, sequins… anything she could have ever dreamed possible to put on a wedding dress. There was a drawing table in the far-right corner. Her heart swelled at the sight of a cozy little seating area to the left of the door with couches that matched the wonderfully comfortable ones in the living room. James had quickly determined her love for that particular piece of furniture. Opposite the seating area were several mannequins, all different heights and sizes.

“J-James. I… How did you do all this?” Rose couldn’t get her voice to stay steady. “When did you do this?”

James wrapped his arms around Rose’s middle and rested his chin on her head. “Oh, I’ve worked on it the past two nights we’ve been apart.”

She spun in his arms, gripping his biceps and said, incredulously, “You did this in _two nights_?”

He shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I don’t sleep much.”

She stepped away from him and ventured further into the room, taking in every little detail. “God, James! I don’t know what to say! This is, this is brilliant! Puts the one I have in my flat to shame, it does!” She looked over at her fiancé, who stood in the doorway with his hands in his suit pockets grinning from ear to ear. Overcome with love and affection for him, she leapt into his arms. He caught her against him with an ‘oof’ and a chuckle.

“Thank you, my darling. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Second Heart.” He pecked her temple as he pulled out of the embrace. Rose was just about to pout about not being done hugging him yet when she caught the elation on his face. “Come see what else I did.”

“There’s more?” she said, incredulous. Then, mirroring his enthusiasm she beamed. “Okay! Show me!”

Holding her hand, he led her over to a door, to the left, next to the seating area. He looked back to make sure she was watching him before opening it with a loud, “Ta da!”

Rose looked into a tiny hallway that had another door on the other side. James gave her a nudge to her back, encouraging her to go farther in. A door to her right opened up to a half bathroom and she laughed. Her life was never going to be dull ever again living with James. The door opposite the one they came through opened up to his workspace. She took in the organized chaos and leaned back into him.

“That way we won’t be too far from one another while we’re working.”

Rose knew she had to have had the most ridiculous smile on her face. She was brought out of her fantasy of a day in their life, working side-by-side, by James.

“Didn’t you say you had a surprise for me?”

Rose laughed as they made their way back to the living room. “You are worse than a child, you are!”

“Not sorry either!”

“I know you’re not. Go on and have a seat, yeah?” He did as he was told, and she bent down to open her suitcase. Doubt churned in her stomach. Compared to his gift, hers was… woefully inadequate. But she had already told him she’d gotten him something, so she _had_ to give it to him now. She sighed as she stood, hiding the gift in front of her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw James trying to catch a peek. “Oi! Close your eyes.”

“But, Roooooose.”

“Quit whinging an’ do it.” She waited until he’d closed his eyes and tiptoed over to him, holding the gift in front of her. She hadn’t been able to wrap it, but she did put a bow on it. “Alright.”

His eyes flew open before she’d finished the word and his face lit up like the London Eye at night. “Ha! Is this what I think it is?”

“Yep,” she said as he took the gift. “It’s the same arm that you hit me with when we first met.”

“This is brilliant!”

“It was one of the ones they were gonna throw out, so I snagged it. Thought it’d be a good conversation starter in our home. It’s not much, but-”

“Hush, you.” He pulled her to sit on his lap and rested the plastic arm across their bodies. “Any gift from you, whether bought or homemade, is the only gift I’ll ever want. Besides, this is steeped in meaning for us. I love things that have stories. It signifies the day we met, but it also embodies the idea that we will always be each other’s hand to hold.”

Rose let the tears fall at his poignant words. “Better with two!”

**********

“Will you stop fidgeting, Spaceman. You’ve already messed up your tie. And _why_ on earth are you wearing this pinstriped get-up for your _wedding_?”

James batted Donna’s hands away from his tie and took over straightening the silk strip. “Because _Rose_ wanted me to. You know, the woman I’m marrying. I’m glad you and Grandad came, but you need to go sit down now, you ginger heathen.”

Donna Noble smiled at her cousin and ran her hands down his jacket sleeves. “I’m so happy for you. At first, I thought you were completely mad for doing this. I mean, it hasn’t even been two full weeks the two of you have been together, but Rose… she’s good for you.”

James hugged Donna. “Thank you, Donna. That means a lot.”

James and Rose had made it to Gretna Green that morning and after meeting their family for a breakfast at a local café, they checked into the Gretna Hall Hotel and went their ways: James to his room and Rose to Martha and Mickey’s room.

Donna and Wilf had driven him over to the Registrar’s Office and he’d spent a few minutes filling out his part of the necessary paperwork. Now, he stood in at the alter, in the wedding room. He thought it was a lovely room to be married in. The carpet was a soft maroon, but it didn’t darken the area, not with the cream walls and the multitude of windows letting sunlight through. Light oak chairs with cloth seats were set up to form an aisle which his love would hopefully be walking down on Mickey’s arm soon.

His heart sped up at the sight of the officiant coming to stand before the grand, circular window behind the oak alter. They were starting!

Pachelbel’s Cannon in D began flowing from hidden speakers when the doors opened, and Martha entered in a short, strapless mocha dress with her hair piled on top of her head. She cradled a modest bouquet of red roses.

James kissed her cheek and walked her to her designated matron-of-honor spot. “You look lovely, Martha.”

She beamed at the compliment. “Thanks! But wait til you see Rose!”

The doors began to creak open and James held his breath.

*****

Martha had disappeared through the door when Rose turned to Mickey, fear in her eyes. “I’ve never been so sure of somethin’ in my life, Micks, but what if _he_ isn’t. What if after livin’ with me for a week, he’ll realized what a mess I am?”

“Rose. Listen, babe. That man _adores_ you. But, if you don’t wanna go through this, the car’s right outside. We can leave right now, and I’ll send Martha a text tellin’ her we’ll be back for her.”

Rose stamped her foot like she did when she was a little girl and Mickey had teased her. “Absolutely not! I could never hurt James like that.”

“I know, Rose. You just had to get that last bit of jitters out. Remember when me and Mar did this? You had to talk her down almost the same way. It’s nothin’ serious. Now, are you ready?”

Rose smiled affectionately at her brother. “You look so handsome in this suit.” She took a deep breath. “Ready to give me away?”

Mickey huffed a laugh. “No, but I will.”

Rose wrapped her arm around Mickey’s, tightened her grip on her roses, and nodded to the young woman at the door.

It was time.

*****

The doors open and James bounced up and down on his feet, cackling with joy at the sight of his beautiful Rose. Her matching giddy laugh told him she’d gotten the reaction she’d been hoping for.

The little minx wore a dark blue lace halter dress that flowed to the floor and matched his oxford exactly. Wrapped around her slender form, just below her breasts and forming a bow at her back, was a strip of the pinstripe trousers he had been wearing the day they’d met.

That’s what she had wanted them for!

Before he could blink, she was standing next to him, beaming. Just as eager as he, it seemed. When Mickey handed her over to him, James made short work of picking her up in his arms and twirling her in a circle, much to the amusement of their audience. James set her down but did not release her.

“I take it you like the dress?” She inquired giving him her tongue-touched smile.

“Rose Tyler, I _love_ the dress. And, I love you.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” she challenged with mischief in her eyes.

“I will.” He turned, facing the officiant. “Good sir, I do believe we are ready to get married!”

Later, as the newly weds posed for a picture in the famed wrought-iron Kissing Gate, James whispered into his wife’s ear. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

With her love so visible on her gorgeous face, she answered her husband with what would become one of his favorite words to hear her say: “Forever.”

THE END


End file.
